


fallen grace

by elgntflwr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, Someone's Gonna Die, very very out of character, written at 3 am last year so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: He was the paradise she never knew she'd find amidst the darkness that surrounded them all.





	fallen grace

**Author's Note:**

> i aM SORRY EVERYONE IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER AND I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS IN A WRITING SPREE LAST 2016 SO SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT WELL WRITTEN ;A;

Mikasa was the type who wasn't afraid to tell other people what she thought, but she was never the type to pour her heart's desire. Her feelings - she kept them well hidden inside her caged heart. She figured that emotions wouldn't help her in battle. They would just get in the way.

Loneliness was what she was used to. Even with Eren and Armin by her side, she still felt as though that they would still be happy without her. The way the two boys looked at each other was so full of love she felt as though she was intruding on something special. And because of that, she slowly, very slowly, distanced herself away from her best friends.

When they joined the Survey Corps, she shared their joy, and their worries. She felt empty, she felt a little hurt and relieved at the same time when she saw her best friends hug. Hurt, because they needed just each other to survive. Relief, because if she died, then they would be able to move on.

But a certain captain's eyes told her otherwise. The first time they met, she looked at him in admiration. They first met in a paradise for the titans. He stood there, so elegantly and beautifully. The wings on his back gave her new hope. At that moment, she thought, _I want to be as strong as he is_. Their next encounter wasn't as pleasant as the first one. She hated his guts for hurting Eren. She hated his guts for that one thing. No one hurt Eren or Armin without living unscathed. Unfortunately for her, though, Levi was so strong she couldn't even land a punch on him.

Time passed by, and Levi suddenly approached him one day. "Ackerman, you're going to train with me." She had despised the way he talked in his dirty tongue. However, he was still her captain. She had no choice but to follow.

Every day, from morning until evening, if Levi wished so, they would train all day long. They'd had a lot of head butting. They were so similar to each other that they were repelling each other, both looking for a chance to bring the other down. Many noticed how much they changed around each other.

Day by day, they grew close. Once, she had witnessed him so vulnerable. The two of them trapped in a forest, surrounded by lightning. The rain was harsh against their cold bodies. Somewhere along the plan on going back to the Walls, the strongest got separated by distracting a rather different abnormal titan.

She didn't mind the way he wrapped his arms around her protectively, her head on his shoulder. The only shelter they had was the hole in the tree. It was frightening, but she wasn't scared. He was there, yet he was trembling. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. His eyes were closed, his jaw was tight.

 _Is he scared?_ She felt disbelief, but it was quickly replaced by sympathy. She understood what it was like to have not only your own life but the lives of a thousand others on your shoulders. She understood what it was like to pretend that you weren't scared. She understood what it was like to hide your fears, your emotions and your feelings so that the others would feel at ease. She understood him.

She carefully shifted her position, causing him to open his eyes and look at her in slight confusion. She didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around his chest. His features relaxed, but he was still trembling. She exhaled softly and smiled a little, her eyes sad yet comforting. "It's okay."

She never thought she would see him break down in front of her. She watched as his walls crumbled to dust, and a tear fell from his eye. He then spoke of his past. Of his failures. Of his sins. Of everything that he was. He was open. He had opened up to her.

And she accepted it all. She accepted him, just the way he was.

She opened herself up to him, too. Her dark past. Her emotionless self. Her cruel world. Her scars. Her darkness.

And he, too, accepted her for everything that she was.

They had both arrived at the walls with, fortunately, complete limbs. Something seemed to have changed between the two, everyone could tell. It was subtle and obvious at the same time.

Then the time when Armin almost died came. She was so distraught, so depressed by the thought, that she had even moved against him. It was a wrong move. Her heart was replaced with guilt when she saw the look on his face. He was the same as her. He couldn't let Erwin die. He was his savior. His anchor. But Eren was just that to her, too.

So imagine her shock and guilt when Levi injected the serum to Armin. He let Erwin die, and she hadn't seen his face so emotionless before.

They drifted away. No, Levi distanced himself with everyone. Mikasa badly wanted to talk to him. To touch him. To hold him. To make him touch her in ways she hadn't been touched. She had never yearned for something as much as this before. He made her feel things she thought she was never going to feel.

She had become desperate, so she trapped him in his own quarters. "Fucking talk to me, Levi Ackerman," she hissed. He was surprised, alright. He didn't expect her to do that. Didn't expect her to chase him.

He still didn't speak. He only looked at the girl. At the beautiful mess in front of him. He took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." It didn't take long for her to reach him. She had a lot of things to say, but only two words came out of her mouth. "Thank you."

With that, he smiled. Just a little curling up of his lips. But he smiled. And he looked so fucking beautiful. Angelic. It calmed her raging heart.

Before they knew it, they leaned toward each other and their lips met.

It was heaven.

But she wondered. Oh, how she wondered, why she was sitting by his body, hands clasped with his own rough, cold ones. She stared at him emotionless. She could hear her heart shattering into a million pieces. She ignored the rest of the world. She gave no attention to the giant beings around them. To the orders for her to _go fucking use her 3DMG and get to the roofs_. To the desperate screams of her friends. She didn't listen. Her world... just disappeared right in front of her.

And she hadn't even had the chance to say what she had always wanted to hear from his lips. He granted it, made them his last words.

"Mikasa... thank you. For everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A deep breathe. A shaky last inhale. "I love you."

It was so cliche. His last moments were something she had heard from the veterans. A hero always died fighting. And he was one of the them, the tragic heroes who would never be forgotten.

She couldn't move. She couldn't do a thing, when many titans ran over to where she was. How was she going to live, when another one of her loved one died yet again? She took her blade. She lost the will to live, but she didn't want to experience the brutal deaths of many others.

A tear fell from her eye, followed by another. Eren... Armin, she took a deep breathe, I'm so sorry. She closed her eyes. She raised her hands up and without another second thought, she plunged the blade straight into her heart. She quickly went limp and her cold body fell into his cold one.

 

She opened her eyes slowly. It was strange. She knew she had died. So why could she see? She looked around. Everything was white. Her eyes widened a little. Was this the afterlife? She almost laughed to herself. If it was, it was so different from the hell they had to face every day.

She stood up shakily, only to realize that she was clad in a white dress. "Mikasa?"

She froze. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Mikasa, is that you?" She turned around, and there, sporting an outfit with the same shade as hers, stood Levi Ackerman. Tears instantly fell from her eyes. She ran toward him, and he did, too. When they met, they embraced each other so tightly. Was it true? Was it a dream? Was it real? They couldn't think straight. All they knew was that they were.together again, and no one would separate them again. They held onto each other so tight like a lifeline.

Levi was the first to withdraw, but his arms were still around her. She couldn't help but laugh, even with her tears falling. And he cracked a smile, too. Then it turned into a laugh. And then they were laughing together.

"God, I love you so much, Levi," she whispered. He smiled again.

"I know." And their lips met, both melting into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

 _  
"All forces retreat!"  
"The titans keep on coming!"  
"The horses are gone!"  
"Use every ounce of gas we have and refill!"  
_  
Their story was a tragic one, one that was still told several years-decades-generations later. Upon their deaths appeared a titan who went berserk. And humanity... suffered another loss.


End file.
